A stranger in a strange land: Beggining
by Darkhadou
Summary: My first one! This is the beginning of a crossover between Ryu and the universe of MML,. please I beg you Rewiew !


  
A stranger in a strange land: Beginning   
  
  
Chapter 1: Your name will be Ryu  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The stranger flying machine inside which was the threat that had fallen on his world and that threatened to destroy it, stopped, there was a long silence and later nothing.....  
Trigger knew that his friend continued inside, perhaps he would continue fighting or he would be already dead, he could not help him in the battle, and that made him feel humiliated and angry.   
"C'mon Ryu, why you take so long?" In a blink the immense dark ship as the same space exploded and his friend continued inside..........  
  
  
16 years ago.   
  
In some place of Japan.   
  
A forest, a 60 year-old man walks for the surroundings of his training ground, few weeks ago he had finished building his home in that place, a man of dark eyes, although it had lost the hair in the superior part of his head, he still had great quantity of dark hair in his nape that arrived until his shoulders and a long beard, his name was Gouken.   
His thoughts were focused in the past, a long time ago when he was a vivacious boy, Gouken was a student of a formidable man called Goutetsu, he left his Master and his brother Akuma who stayed to train with the Master.  
But that was a long time ago, now Gouken is also a Master of the Shotokan, a light smile cross his face, "in those times I was a brat."  
The stomach of Gouken interrupted his thoughts and reminded him something very important for anyone, "it's time to diner."  
  
His home was in a beautiful place, in a clearing of the forest, behind of the house there was a cascade that fell several meters under the place that Gouken called home. After eating, Gouken practiced in the improvised dojo inside his house, Gouken had obtained through the time an unimaginable strong an power. A simple special technique of the Shotokan the Ha-do-ken its was able to destroy a house made of concrete with easiness and one of the more powerful techniques the Shinkuu-ha-do-ken used to the maximum had the enough power as to destroy mountains.  
  
But while more power he obtained , he became humbler. Gouken still listened his Master's words recorded in his mind: "Become proud and use your power to impose your will and you will be a step nearby that your soul is corrupted" Gouken went away from his house to practice more comfortable when he listened shots near where he was.  
  
"¡I'm not afraid of you! I won't allow you to hurt my family" A man of brown hair was placed with the extended arms between his wife who held among her arms a little baby and strange men with red and black suits who aimed them with their weapons. "Be quiet stupid! Don't you know that you will die?" a rain of bullets put an end to the poor man's life and it hurt the woman. Gouken had arrived too late, hidden in the trees he observed the scene, the uniformed ones aimed their weapons toward the woman,"please don't kill my baby, please" the woman begged in a sea of tears "Shut up!" one of her executioners ordered "we have direct orders of Lord Bison of taking that boy before him" "Why? if he is only a baby" the woman begged "Although you don't deserve it I'm going to explain it to you, Lord Bison has felt that boy's great hidden potential, for sure it will be a great addition to Lord Bison's special army"  
  
"6, 7, 8 rude guys with big guns, No problem" Gouken said to himself, He could crush them without problem, he had already before chewed and spit to more than 15 ruder guys with bigger guns.   
  
The old man appeared in front of the aggressors "This it is sacred land" he said the "acts of violence are not allowed here" "Out of the way old man or you will be the next" they threatened him, Gouken didn't answer, he shoot with his fingers small energy rays that impacted in the radios of the uniformed ones. Those violent and abusive soldiers were now paralyzed of fear, the man that they had in front could use his ki like his leader, panicky, they escaped. They had felt powerful since they were recruited by Shadowlaw, his leader could use his ki to attack any enemy, so they had always been on the right side of the fist of who could be able to use this feared power, but this time they were on the wrong side, still with his weapons the 8 together would not have opportunity.  
  
After running for more than 5 minutes they arrived to a clearing of the forest "I was getting tired of waiting for you" they could not believe it, the old man was in front of them "it's time to pay for the pain that you have caused," he sentenced "bu...but you said that this is sacred land and it could not have acts of violence here" "But you are no longer in sacred land" In that moment the world became black for the 8.  
  
Gouken was not happy to have killed them but it was the only option, if he had allowed them to live they would have returned, but they would be many more and too much blood had been spilled, Gouken only wanted to live in peace.   
Although they had been evil men Gouken gave them a sepulcher and prayed for their souls. Then Gouken returned with the woman who had been gravely wounded and her baby who miraculously was unhurt.  
  
The woman was unconscious and Gouken took her together with her son to his house, he put to bed her kindly in the piece of furniture that he used as bed, several minutes passed before she opened her eyes. "hello" Gouken greeted her, she remembered what the old man had made for her and his baby. "Where my son is?" she asked "Here" Gouken point out to the small one who was sleeping. "My son, is he hurt?" "Not even a scratch" he responded peacefully, the woman responded with a smile "Thank you for help us" her voice was weakening "why they pursued you?" "I... I don't know, This morning when we start to have breakfast they entered in our house, they killed my brother but me, my husband and my baby are able to escape" she began to cry "I Believe that they wanted that baby of yours" Gouken tried to calm the woman "But, why? if he only has 6 months, why? Why did they have to ruin our lives? Why?" Gouken could not respond to that question, a long silence was made "I'm going to die isn't? please be sincere" Gouken affirmed with his head, Her wounds were too serious and she had already lost a lot of blood. "please allow me to hug my son for a last time" Gouken gave her the little one, with tears in her eyes she kiss and hug her baby "Good-bye" She whisper to her son and give him to the old man "please take good care of him, you promises it to me?" "I promise it, don't worry" few minutes later the mother passes away.  
  
Two tombs mark the place of the little boy's parents' final rest, after to bury them and to make the corresponding prayers Gouken returned to his home, the boy was awake, the old man lifts him in his arms and take him to a small kitchen, "I will give you something to eat" Gouken took a small cup and full it with milk, the baby seemed confused "C'mon baby" after some minutes Gouken was able to feed the boy,  
  
That night there were not clouds in the sky and the stars were on sigth, so Gouken showed the baby the constellations to entertain him, "Look, that is Orion, the Phoenix, the Unicorn, the Wolf and the Dragon", When Gouken said Dragon the boy began to laugh, confused he repeated "dragon" and the baby began to laugh again. "No, you would not like dragons, they are monsters" while he said it he drew a dragon in the ground, but the baby liked the drawing, Gouken realized something in that moment, the boy didn't have name "your mother didn't tell me your name, so I suppose that I should give you one" the baby remained silent. "Well, as you like the dragons I believe that I have the perfect name for you" the old man smiled "your name will be Ryu! Ryu means dragon, do you like it?"  
The baby responded with a laugh "Of course that you like it! that it will be your name, Ryu!"  



End file.
